


snow day

by peachsneakers



Series: logan's astronomical adventures [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Food, Gen, Kid Fic, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Snow, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: It's snowing! Logan's overjoyed.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: logan's astronomical adventures [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027585
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Logan yawns, peering out the window. Fluffy white specks float lazily down from a gunmetal sky. His exhaustion flees and a broad smile crosses his face. It's _snowing_! Finally! It feels like he's been waiting for this day for his whole life. There's no school today, so he doesn't have to worry about that. Just a whole day of playing in a field of snowflakes, if he has anything to say about it.

"Patton!" Logan exclaims, pelting down the hallway and knocking on Patton's door, pounding irregularly on the wood. Patton opens it a few minutes later, sleep-rumpled and yawning.

"Lo?" Patton asks, a yawn interrupting him. "What's the matter?" He looks concerned, tilting his head to one side and squinting without his glasses.

"It's snowing!" Logan cries, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Patton immediately brightens, ushering Logan into his room so they both can peer out his window for confirmation. Several inches have already accumulated and to Logan's awestruck eyes, it shows no sign of stopping any time soon.

"When can we go play?" Logan asks, impatient. Patton laughs a little.

"We have to eat breakfast first, Lo," Patton reminds him. "But I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind after that."

"Maybe Remus and Roman can play, too," Logan says hopefully. "If- if that's okay."

"Of course it is, Logan," Patton says, gently ruffling a few of the top strands of his hair. "I don't mind watching you and your friends, you know." A happy red flushes Logan's cheeks as he drags a sleep-bedraggled Patton down the stairs, still in his pajamas. Their mother looks up from the newspaper, fondly exasperated.

"What's for breakfast, Mom?" Patton asks, trying to pretend he isn't barefoot and improperly dressed.

"Cereal," she answers. "But get dressed right after, both of you. Properly. If either of you catch a cold because you went out with no jacket on or something, you'll get no sympathy from me."

"Yes, Mom," the two boys chorus. Patton pulls out Logan's chair for him, earning a nod of approval from their mother. Logan overfills his bowl with Frosted Mini Wheats, surreptitiously trying to pick off the excess and stuff it into his mouth. Patton hides a laugh behind one hand, watching their mom pointedly turn her head away, focused on her paper. The edges are damp from their stay on the front stoop.

"Done," Logan announces several minutes later, kicking his legs under the table and nearly hitting Patton in the shin.

"Get dressed," Mom says without looking up. Patton takes another hasty bite and follows Logan out of the room. Logan looks up at him, his smile threatening to spill out in a rush.

" _Snow_ ," Logan whispers fervently.

"Snow," Patton agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold snatches Logan's breath away as he steps outside, squinting against the glare of sun on snow. When he raises a mittened hand to his forehead, he can see Roman and Remus already hard at work in their backyard.

"Come on, Patton," he says, tugging at his brother's hand. Patton follows willingly enough, their snow boots thumping down the path. Remus catches sight of them before Roman does and mumbles something to his twin. Roman takes off running to the back door, just as Logan and Patton arrive.

"I told Roman to tell Mom you're here," Remus explains. His cheeks are flushed from the cold, but his smile is brilliant.

"Good idea," Logan says, nodding wisely. The cold air hurts his lungs a little, but he ignores it in favor of helping Remus roll up a ball of snow. Patton joins Roman when he returns in rolling up the other snow ball.

"Not too big," Remus cautions, the tip of his tongue stuck out in concentration. "We gotta lift one, remember."

"We aren't gonna do your idea then?" Roman asks.

"Which one?" Remus asks, tilting his head to one side.

"The car crash," Roman says, making a face.

"Oh!" Remus exclaims. He darts a glance Logan's way. "Later," he prevaricates. "Ooh, maybe we can borrow food coloring from the kitchen..."

"Ewwww," Roman says, scrunching his nose.

"Maybe you should ask your mom about that," Patton diplomatically suggests. Remus thinks for a moment, then shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess," Remus says. "Oh! Wanna make this snowman have two heads?"

"We can _do_ that?" Logan asks in surprise. Remus nods eagerly.

"If we're careful!" He enthuses.

"Okay!" Logan agrees happily enough. His ball of snow is smaller than the one Roman and Patton have been working on, so all four of them work to carefully lift it up and balance it on the biggest ball of snow. It settles easily and Logan pushes snow in around the base, trying to cement it in place. The snow soaks through his mittens, but he doesn't care, forcing slowly chilled fingers to do his bidding.

"Now the two heads!" Remus says brightly. Even Roman perks up at this, curious how they're going to manage two heads on one snowman. "They have to be smaller than one head," Remus explains. "And we just put 'em left and right, and then connect 'em if we have to, and the snowman will have two heads."

"Neat!" Logan says, feeling enthusiasm bubble up inside, almost enough to match Remus's own. Remus grins at him, nose red from cold and snow frosting his hair.

They break off into pairs again, dispersing to emptier areas of the yard to find the best snow for the head.

"Here," Remus says, pointing out an untouched patch. Logan helps him start it, snow finding its way into the gap between where his coat ends and his mitten begins. His chest tightens in the chill, but he ignores the momentary hitch in his breathing. His eyes still seek out Patton on the other side of the yard, though, finding comfort in his older brother and the knowledge that Patton's holding onto his inhaler just in case.

"This should be good," Remus says after a few minutes. "It's small enough we can just carry it over."

"Yeah," Logan agrees in relief. They each take a side and stumble over to the unfinished snowman, carefully resting their slightly malformed head on the left side, where its 'shoulder' would be. Without the other head, the snowman looks strangely lopsided.

"Here!" Roman cries, panting and puffing. He and Patton come rushing up, placing a similarly sized ball of snow on the right shoulder. With the addition of a little more snow to bridge the gap, the snowman looks like a sketch out of _Calvin and Hobbes_ , and Logan smiles proudly.

"Wicked," Remus breathes. Logan can't help but agree. "Let's show Mom!"

"We'll get ours," Logan cries, mittened hand automatically slipping into Patton's as he turns to pelt home, ready to coax their mother into the cold to see their masterpiece. "Race ya!"

Peals of laughter fill the backyard as the two sets of brothers rush to find their respective parents. Behind them, the two-headed snowman sparkles in the sun.


End file.
